An MVNO is a service provider that does not have its own radio access network, but re-sells wireless services, typically under its own brand name, using the radio access network (and other network elements) of a host Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) operator. A PLMN operator may host one or more MVNOs that may or may not have their own HLR/HSS and/or other network equipment. When hosting an MVNO, it should be possible for the hosting PLMN to differentiate its service offerings to the MVNOs subscribers.
Conventionally, the PLMN operator allocates MVNO subscribers a particular range of International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) values. This allows the PLMN operator to analyse a received IMSI and to determine whether that IMSI relates to a subscriber of the host PLMN or the MVNO. However, such a mechanism of distinguishing between subscribers is cumbersome to manage, for example when replacing lost or stolen mobiles. Also, this solution is not readily scaleable. Once the range of IMSI values allocated to the MVNO has been exhausted, a second range of values must be allocated.
Calls between subscribers of the same MVNO are considered to be “on-net”, whilst calls between an MVNO subscriber and a subscriber of the host PLMN are considered to be “off-net”. Different charges may be applied to on-net and off-net calls.
In addition to different routing of the communications, MVNO subscribers may also be provided with different services, such as a dedicated directory enquiry service of the MVNO operator, a different voice mail system and a different administration of their contact numbers.
Host PLMN operators may choose to host MVNOs or, for regulatory reasons, may be obliged to open up their networks to MVNOs. In either case there is a need to keep operations and maintenance overhead costs to a minimum, route calls efficiently and, for regulatory purposes, to be able to demonstrate that the hosted MVNOs are not being treated unfairly and not being disadvantaged.
It would be desirable to be able to more easily identify subscribers belonging to particular MVNOs, without necessarily having to allocate and analyse IMSIs.